


Fino alla fine

by Aliesk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Raccolta di Frasi, frasi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco e Pansy: l'inizio e la fine, una vita intera insieme, lontani o vicini.<br/>Cit./: <i>Draco aveva la testa appoggiata sul suo grembo, le palpebre abbassate e il respiro regolare; Pansy gli passava con lentezza una mano tra i capelli, finché lui improvvisamente non la prese nella propria, intrecciando le loro dita.</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fino alla fine

**Author's Note:**

> Dalla #1 alla #5 sono ambientate nel periodo in cui sono bambini, presumibilmente si trovano in un piccolo bosco nei dintorni di Villa Malfoy. Dalla #6 alla #10 sono sparse, quindi non c'è un ordine cronologico in cui catalogarle. Dalla #11 alla #14 sono ambientata durante il Ballo del Ceppo, quindi al quarto anno. Dalla #15 alla #20 durante il sesto anno, e toccano diversi momenti del suddetto. La #21 è ambientata durante il settimo anno, mentre tutte le altre toccano gli anni successivi.

1\. Inizio  
La bambina, dondolandosi in avanti, si presentò educatamente: «Mi chiamo Pansy Parkinson, piacere di conoscerti». Draco, incrociando le braccia al petto e sbuffando disse: «Io sono Draco, Draco Malfoy, e non sono felice di conoscerti».  
Pansy non riuscì a trattenere una risatina di scherno.

2\. Corteccia  
«Non sbirciare, Malfoy!» esclamò la bambina, coprendogli gli occhi con le mani, «ora puoi guardare» gli sussurrò in un orecchio, la sua voce era dolce.  
Draco sfiorò con le dita i nomi incisi sulla corteccia dell'albero, il vento mosse i capelli di Pansy, gridando.

3\. Albero  
La bambina si sdraiò sotto le ampie fronde della quercia secolare, sistemandosi le pieghe del vestitino estivo. «Draco, vieni qui: è fresco, c'è l'ombra» gli propose con un sorriso.  
Draco arricciò il naso: «Io sono un Malfoy e i Malfoy non si siedono per terra, Parkinson».  
Pansy afferrò la sua mano nella propria, trascinandolo giù con sé.

4\. Addormentata  
Pansy si era assopita e la sua testa era scivolata a poco a poco sulla spalla di Draco; lui si era voltato e aveva osservato l'espressione serena sul suo viso, così aveva scostato una ciocca di capelli bruni. Le sue labbra avevano sfiorato lentamente la fronte della bambina che gli dormiva accanto.

5\. Fiori  
Pansy, con un sorrisetto dispettoso, gli infilò la coroncina di fiori sulla sommità del capo, guadagnandosi di diritto un'occhiata fulminante da parte di Draco che, assottigliando lo sguardo, arricciò il naso e fece una smorfia disgustata.

6\. Regalo  
«Ho un regalo per te» la risata fragorosa di Pansy Parkinson gli riempì le orecchie, irritandolo, «andiamo, adesso aprilo!». Draco, storcendo le labbra in una smorfia, aprì il pacchetto: un pettine di tartaruga. Pansy si giustificò affermando che, dato il suo profondo narcisismo, gli sarebbe di certo stato utile.

7\. Scherzi  
«Oh, ma non è dolcissimo così il nostro Draco?» domandò Pansy rivolgendosi a Tiger e Goyle, che non riuscirono a reprimere una grossa risata nel vedere un sorriso disegnato spiccare sul volto serio di Malfoy. «Di certo, Pansy, non avrà quella faccia angelica quando scoprirà cosa gli hai fatto» le fece notare Tiger, mentre strappava la zampa ad una povera Cioccorana.

8\. Compiti  
Pansy accartocciò il dodicesimo foglio di pergamena, gettandolo tra le fiamme verde smeraldo del camino e, con un sbuffo, disse: «Draco, è vero che mi fai copiare la relazione di Pozioni?».  
Draco alzò un sopracciglio, squadrandola minacciosamente e replicando con un secco “no”.

9\. Dita  
Draco aveva la testa appoggiata sul suo grembo, le palpebre abbassate e il respiro regolare; Pansy gli passava con lentezza una mano tra i capelli, finché lui improvvisamente non la prese nella propria, intrecciando le loro dita.

10\. Amicizia  
«Draco, svelto, prendi queste!» esclamò Pansy lanciandogli una scatola di Gelatine Tutti Gusti +1, «l'ho rubate a Greg: se quello scimmione mi scopre sono una donna morta» gli disse, afferrandolo per il colletto della camicia e costringendolo a nascondersi dietro un albero del parco di Hogwarts.

11\. Ballo  
Tiger diede una gomitata nelle costole a Goyle, indicandogli Pansy Parkinson che scendeva dalle scale: «Sai una cosa, Greg? Adesso invidio moltissimo Draco».  
«State sbavando sul pavimento, brutti scimmioni!» esclamò Pansy, osservandoli al di sopra del raffinato ventaglio e dirigendosi verso il suo cavaliere.

12\. Complimenti  
Imbronciata, Pansy assottigliò lo sguardo, pestandogli volutamente il piede: «Draco Lucius Malfoy, ti odio».  
«Non sei affatto divertente, Parkinson» replicò lui gelidamente, afferrando il suo polso e tornando a farla volteggiare sulla pista da ballo, «ma stasera sei molto bella».

13\. Scarpa  
Pansy si sfilò una scarpa, sedendosi e cercando di sistemarsi lo sfarzoso vestito che indossava per l'occasione: «Draco, mi fanno male i piedi». «Questa è la terza volta che me lo fai presente, Parkinson» gli fece notare, impassibile. «Ma quale eccellente memoria, Malfoy» lo schernì con un sorriso. 

14\. Cravatta  
«Malfoy» il Serpeverde si irrigidì, «temo che, se non mi porti qualcosa con cui rinfrescarmi, morirò». Draco, con un'alzata di sopracciglia, commentò acidamente: «Non sono il tuo servitore, Parkinson». Pansy deglutì a fatica, poi gli afferrò la cravatta quasi fino a soffocarlo: «Muoviti, o sarai un Malfoy morto!».

15\. Lettere  
Osservò il cielo con un'enorme tristezza negli occhi scuri; era grigio come il piombo e le ricordava Draco: stava per iniziare il loro sesto anno a Hogwarts e lui, quell'estate, non le aveva scritto nemmeno una lettera. Pansy si pulì le guance bagnate e chiuse la finestra.

16\. Verità  
Draco gettò sul pavimento l'ennesima lettera che aveva scritto per Pansy, socchiudendo le palpebre. Guardò la finestra: il buio divorava ogni cosa, ma la luna brillava, quel colore illuminato da una sola luce gli ricordava Pansy.

17\. Lacrime  
Draco aveva sedici anni e un compito da eseguire. «Devi starmi lontana» la voce di Draco era dura e lo erano anche i suoi occhi grigi, «devi lasciarmi in pace, Parkinson» mentì, assottigliando lo sguardo.  
Pansy non si accorse che stava piangendo e, con le lacrime che scendevano lungo le guance, lo abbracciò disperatamente.

18\. Cicatrici  
«Come te le sei procurate Draco?» gli domandò, sfiorandole delicatamente. Erano di un rosso vivo e risaltavano contro la pelle candida di Malfoy che, voltandosi, rimase in silenzio. Pansy appoggiò il capo sul suo petto, respirando sul suo cuore; pianse una lacrima soltanto, bagnandogli la camicia.

19\. Verde  
«Draco» esordì Pansy, avvicinandosi a lui con cautela, «di qualsiasi compito si tratti, quello che devi compiere stanotte...» bisbigliò lentamente quella notte, mentre le fiamme verdi all'interno del camino si estinguevano. La speranza stava morendo e anche le parole gli erano morte in gola, ad entrambi.

20\. Specchio  
Mentre Draco piangeva e le lacrime cascavano nel lavandino, lui riflesso nello specchio vedeva la vita che non avrebbe mai potuto avere, perché sarebbe morto: «Mi dispiace tanto».  
Poi li vide, quegli occhi verdi: era Potter, e Draco sguainò la bacchetta.

21\. Terrore  
Pansy aveva il terrore negli occhi e tremava come una bambina; Draco cercò la sua mano sotto il banco e, nel momento in cui la trovò, si guardarono entrambi. A Pansy tremavano le labbra; i Carrow stavano torturando uno studente davanti alla classe: Draco non smise mai di tenerle la mano finché le urla non cessarono.

22\. Matrimonio  
«Pansy» la chiamò, «la famiglia Greengrass è molto ricca e i miei genitori hanno bisogno di quel denaro: il matrimonio combinato tra me e Astoria è l'unica soluzione possibile».  
Draco sussurrò sulle sue labbra tremanti: «Mi dispiace tanto, Pansy».

23\. Bacio  
Pansy lo fissò con occhi vuoti, in realtà senza vederlo; Draco aveva il suo viso tra le mani e ora lo stava baciando: quando lui le sfiorò appena le labbra, ritraendosi subito dopo, Pansy sgranò gli occhi cercando la sua bocca un'ultima volta.

24\. Amore  
Le mani fredde di Draco erano sul suo viso e lei tremava davanti a lui, affondando la testa tra le sue braccia e piangendo disperatamente. «Smetti di piangere» fu l'unica volta in cui Draco supplicò qualcuno, e non riuscì a trattenere le proprie lacrime.

25\. Realtà  
«Pansy» pronunciò il suo nome con dolcezza, muovendo le mani sul suo viso, «io domani mi sposo con Astoria» le disse ancora una volta, premendo la fronte sulla sua con forza.   
Pansy strizzò gli occhi lucidi di pianto: «Non m'importa, Draco, io sarò sempre qui».

26\. Violetta  
In seguito al matrimonio con Astoria, Draco aveva fatto piantare all'interno del suo giardino delle violette.  
«Pansy» sussurrò ai fiori, sfiorandone i petali.

27\. Riflessioni  
Il fuoco che ardeva all'interno del camino illuminava la stanza buia; il vino rosso nel calice di Draco roteò vorticosamente: «Non guardarmi come se fossi colpevole». Gregory lo afferrò per il colletto della camicia, scuotendolo: «Pansy non si è mai sposata, Draco, rifletti su questo mentre cerchi di lavarti la coscienza».

28\. Vincent  
«Appoggio la scatola di Cioccorane qui, va bene?» gli chiese Pansy, ma lo vide serrare la mascella e i suoi occhi divennero lucidi. Gli posò una mano sulla spalla; lui la strinse nella propria e, con la neve che cadeva lentamente e ricopriva la scatola di Cioccorane, Draco e Pansy restarono in silenzio. La tomba di Vincent Tiger divenne bianca, immacolata.

29\. Tomba  
«Ciao» Draco parlò alla tomba, «Pansy, perché non hai aspettato che venisse la primavera? Perché proprio adesso, Pansy, quando le foglie ingiallite cadono?» le chiese con la voce rotta, sfiorando l'epitaffio; appoggiò il fascio di violette sulla lapide.

30\. Fotografia  
Gli occhi grigi di Draco osservarono la vecchia fotografia che ritraeva una giovanissima Pansy Parkinson abbarbicata a lui: lei aveva il volto solare e lui, come al solito, era inespressivo.  
Improvvisamente le mani rugose lasciarono cadere la foto.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per l'attenzione,
> 
> AliH V.


End file.
